The present invention relates to a system for assisting rehabilitation performed to restore a finger function of a subject.
For such rehabilitation, pegs and a peg board are used. The pegs are rod-shaped members having predetermined shapes and colors. The peg board has holes formed to correspond to shapes and colors of the pegs. A subject inserts a peg into a specified hole of on the peg board while griping the peg by the hand or fingers.
A system for quantitatively evaluating results of rehabilitation using the pegs and the peg board in such a manner is known (e.g., see JP-A-2010-284293).
However, evaluation in the system described in JP-A-2010-284293 is just one based on whether or not the peg is inserted into the hole of the peg board. Therefore, it is needed to quantitatively and objectively perform a more detailed evaluation to accurately evaluate a degree of restoration of the function of the subject.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to accurately and objectively evaluate a degree of restoration of a finger function of a subject in more detail.